


Whatever Lets You Sleep at Night

by Syntaxeme



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Desperation, Drug Addiction, Drug-Induced Sex, Loneliness, M/M, Poor Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syntaxeme/pseuds/Syntaxeme
Summary: A glimpse of an average night for Angel Dust in his life with Valentino, inspired by Angel’s song, “Addict.” (Written before the MV came out, for whatever that's worth.)
Relationships: Angel Dust/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 212





	Whatever Lets You Sleep at Night

About an hour had passed since Angel woke up alone in Val’s bed. That wasn’t really uncommon after they slept together; Val hardly ever actually slept, so as soon as Angel passed out, he would get up and keep working. Angel could hear him, in fact, in the next room, either reviewing some new video from the latest shoot or talking terms with an actor over the phone. He couldn’t hear details, just the low rumble of Val’s voice now and again.

As hard as he tried to go back to sleep, it wasn’t working. He was crashing a lot harder than usual from his last dose of…whatever the fuck Val had given him. Felt good at the time, but now he felt like death. Like double-death. He might’ve laughed at that if he didn’t feel like such garbage.

Unable to stand lying there alone any longer, he forced himself up and out of bed, took a second to steady himself as his head rushed, then grabbed his slinky robe from the floor to shrug it back on. He tied it loosely at the waist, leaving most of his chest exposed, and wandered from the bedroom out into Val’s lounge. The boss was there, as expected, lounging on his couch and watching some chick get double-teamed on four different screens from four different angles. Totally dispassionate, as usual.

Angel sauntered over to the couch and leaned in to wrap his arms around Val’s shoulders, nuzzling into his neck to try to get his attention. If he was surprised by Angel’s presence, he didn’t show it. “Go back to bed, baby,” he said, absently stroking Angel’s hair without taking his eyes off the video, which he was searching for imperfections. His eyes had always been very good at picking those out. “Daddy’s busy.”

“Vee…” Angel started to insist, lips pressed to the boss’s neck.

“Angel,” he answered warningly. When his threatening tone didn’t work, he turned over his shoulder to give Angel a look—but after a second or two, his expression softened. Leaning closer, he reached up to cup Angel’s cheek and turn him toward the light, examining his eyes closely. “Okay, I get it.” Pausing his video, he got up and took Angel’s hand to lead him back into the bedroom. Angel was too exhausted and out of it to argue, following along and enjoying the feeling of Val’s fingers wrapped around his. He was warm, surprisingly so, and it was kind of comforting.

There was a cabinet in the bedroom with a combination lock, and Val dealt with it with one hand while holding Angel and petting his hair with the others. Inside the cabinet were several pill bottles, none of them labeled, and he took one down to shake a couple of colorful, round tablets out of it. They looked like candy, almost, and he offered them to Angel. Naturally, he’d seen these pills—and the drug’s various other forms—enough time to recognize it as his namesake: PCP, Angel Dust. And he turned his head away as Val offered him the pills.

“No,” he said weakly. “Not that. I don’t want it.”

“Sure ya do, baby.” Valentino pulled him closer, turning his chin upward, trying to coax his mouth open. “You know it’ll help. It’ll make you feel better. Don’t you wanna feel better?”

God, he did. He couldn’t think of anything he wanted more. This particular drug would put him out of his head, out of his body, out of reality enough that he wouldn’t have anything to complain about anymore, and fuck, that was _so_ much easier than dealing with all the aching loneliness and dread and hurt he was feeling right now. If Val would just stay with him, if he could just have a few hours of genuine attention and comfort, maybe that would be all he really needed—but the pills were quicker and easier, always had been. Always, his whole goddamn life.

He shook his head firmly, pressing his lips shut tight, trying to savor these few minutes while Val was watching him, paying attention, concerned for him. Even if all he really cared about was keeping Angel happy so he would stay compliant, it was nice to imagine, to _pretend_ he actually cared.

An irritated sneer curled the boss’s lip for the briefest moment, then he conceded. “Here.” He put the pills in his own mouth, then pulled Angel closer and tilted his head up to offer a kiss. _Fuck._ Of course, he already knew all of Angel’s weaknesses. He knew how much that kiss would mean, since he so rarely allowed them. He knew how desperate Angel was for sweet, simple affection like that when so often, all he got was rough, selfish lust.

Unable to resist, he stood on his toes and leaned against Val’s chest to kiss him, allowing his tongue to push the tablets into his mouth. He swallowed the drugs without complaint and caught Valentino’s tongue to suck on it, moaning into his mouth, trying to keep his interest as long as possible. Val’s arms, all four of them, snaked around Angel to keep him trapped, and he was happy to be had, to be held.

When Val finally broke away, he took a deep breath to compose himself—but his hands gave him away, grasping at Angel’s body anywhere they could to keep him from escaping. Behind his shades, his eyes were even trained on Angel’s panting lips, delighting him to no end. It was always satisfying, in more ways than one, when he could keep the attention of an Overlord who literally had every other lusty demon in Hell desperate to catch his eye. Sure, maybe it was just because he knew how to use his mouth so well or because he never said no to whatever depraved shit Val asked him to do. But it didn’t matter. The fact was, Valentino wanted him, and he needed to feel wanted, to feel like he was worth something.

“You were right,” Angel purred, lying through his teeth, “I feel better already. Why don’tcha come to bed and help me ride this high, Daddy? Or lemme ride somethin’, anyway.” He’d gotten very good at faking a slutty smile over the years, a smile that promised, _I can do whatever you want, baby—just gimme a chance and I’ll make it so good for you_.

Val’s breath caught as he watched Angel’s tongue run slowly, smoothly over his lips. “Greedy,” he muttered, but he wasn’t looking away. One hand still grasped Angel’s chin, a thumb hooking his lower lip to pull his lips apart. Angel obliged as usual, letting his mouth fall open, his tongue displayed as enticingly as possible. _Give me attention. Give me approval. Goddammit, give me_ ** _something_** _!_ Val’s thumb slid over his tongue, and he let out a desperate, longing whine. With a dry laugh, the boss nodded. “All right, sweetheart, you win.” He popped a pill of his own and took a second to lock the cabinet again before dragging Angel to bed and pinning him down with another possessive kiss. With any luck, he would _stay_ exhausted this time and get a few more hours of blissful, oblivious sleep.


End file.
